cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Noelle Akopian
Bio Character history Season One . Akopian was annoyed when Rebecca made appointments but never showed up and kept rescheduling their sessions. She unexpectedly ran into Rebecca when she boarded a plane for a trip she was going on. Both she and Rebecca called the stewardess over to change seats but were told the flight was completely sold out. Akopian resignedly turned to Rebecca and asked her if she wanted to have a session now since they had five hours to kill. Rebecca agreed and started from the beginning telling Akopian how she was concieved on a cruise ship . The session doesn't last long as Rebecca took some sleeping pills before hand which kicked in not long after they started. As Rebecca soundly slept next to her Akopian watched the comedy series " " until the plane landed. Rebecca had a vivid dream where Akopian was a spiritual guide trying to impart some sage wisdom . The imaginary Akopian showed Rebecca that as a child her mother always loved her far more than her father. This "Dream Ghost" also showed Rebecca how she'd been ignoring her love of music because of a college fling gone bad. The apparition also showed Rebecca her friends in West Covina worried about her in contrast to how Audra Levine and her New York co-workers celebrated her leaving. The real Akopian was confused when Rebecca woke up from the dream and entusiatically thanked her. Akopian then suggested that they up their therapy sessions to twice a weekend and questioned how many sleeping pills Rebecca took . }} Season Two Dr. Akopian's session with Rebecca Bunch has her patient discuss a "love triangle" she believes to be the center of with Josh Chan and Greg Serrano. Akopian told Rebecca she's not in a good place to be in a relationship and neither man seemed to be offering one. Rebecca disagreed and decided to seek guidance from the universe to choose between them. After she left, Akopian questioned if taking Rebecca's money was ethical but reminded herself she was saving up for a kayak. At the next session, Akopian learned Rebecca believed all signs now pointed to Greg. Akopian pointedly asked Rebecca if she heard anything she said. When Rebecca ignored her comment and left Akopian started chanting about the kayak . Sometime later at another therapy session with Rebecca, Akopian was barely listening when she snapped to attention. Rebecca actually suggested that Josh, whom she recently started dating, may not be the happiness she was looking for. Noelle prompted Rebecca to continue and her patient said she may have other underlying issues that need to be addressed to truly be happy. Akopian was so giddy with this development that she asked Rebecca if she could stay longer and told her secretary Candace to cancel her next five appointments. Unfortunately before they could begin discussing her problems further Josh Chan barged into the office. A frustrated Akopian objected as Josh proposed to Rebecca who completely forgot about therapy and quickly accepted . Category:Characters Category:Rebecca Bunch Category:Dr. Noelle Akopian Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters